


Gorilla

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bruno Mars song, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song by Bruno Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade having rough sex is one of my kinks haha 
> 
> Mycroft letting go is so hot!!
> 
> Reviews are welcome and remember to suggest your song of preference if you want!
> 
> Thanks  
> xx

 

_ Ooh I got a body full of liquor _

_ With a cocaine kicker _

_ And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall _

_ So lay it down, lay it down _

 

Is not normal for us to go to the pub and have a drink. We mostly drink at one of our flats, listen to music, I make him watch crap telly. But tonight I actually convinced him to go clubbing. I never thought he could be so a good dancer, ballroom dancing yes, not techno or rock or any of...this. But there he was, sleeves rolled up, dancing so fucking incredibly sexy. I had to push a bloke or two trying to dance with him. I gave the stink eye to a girl too. 

 

Seeing him like that, it’s so new to me. I’ve been hard since the moment he started dancing, rubbing his arse in my front, rubbing his cock in my arse. I knew what he was doing. But I let him, it was not every day that Mycroft Holmes gave up to public displays of affection. Or indecency as he said.

 

But it’s time to go home. He is in front of my and his hand is bend backwards, grabbing my neck. I kiss his neck and nibble his earlobe, trying my bedroom voice.

 

_ “It’s time to go home sweetheart, I’m going to take you apart” _

 

He stays still for a second and nods, turning around with a smirk on his face.

 

_ “Took you long enough” _

 

_ “We were having fun, or not?” _

 

_ “Yes, your control is impressive Gregory” _

 

_ “Sod off” _

 

The car was waiting for us just at the corner, once inside I told Angel to drive us to my flat, it was a short distance and I was desperate. And Mycroft was too, because he was unzipping my trousers while I got the little tinted window up. He started mouthing my cock through my boxers and I threw my head back, hitting the glass. 

 

_ “Ah! Almost home!! Get off” _

 

_ “ _ _ If I could I would, but I can't, so I shan't” _

 

_ He starts to take his trousers off and I have to stop him. _

 

_ “We are here love” _

 

He practically runs out and I tell Angel to take off.

 

I’m trying to get the key to open the door, but I’m distracted my Mycroft’s cock pressed against me, his hands around my waist and his sinful mouth licking and biting my neck. 

 

Once inside I got him pinned against the door, one hand around his wrists and the other one traveled south to grab his leg and get it up and around my waist. Now it is my turn to bite and lick his neck. Push myself against him until I have him begging for more.

 

_ You got your legs up in the sky _

_ With the devil in your eyes _

_ Let me hear you say you want it all _

_ Say it now, say it now _

 

I know we are not going to make it to the bedroom, I push him onto the nearest surface I find, that turns out is the kitchen counter, the sofa is a few steps away but he doesn’t seem to care and neither do I. With practiced ease I take off his trousers taking his shoes with them, quickly palming his erection through his tight boxers.

 

_ Look what you're doing, look what you've done _

_ But in this jungle you can't run _

_ 'Cause what I got for you _

_ I promise it's a killer, _

_ You'll be banging on my chest _

_ Bang bang, gorilla _

 

I took the coconut oil from the counter, there was no time to go look for the lube in the bedroom. There was no time for an extensive preparation either. In no time I’m pushing inside him with all the force I can muster making him scream my name repeatedly. There was no other sound except for our moans and screams, and the sound of skin against skin. I have his legs prop in my shoulder and his upper half is somewhat resting on the counter and his torso is in the air.

_ Ooh, yeah _

_ You and me baby making love like gorillas _

_ Ooh, yeah _

_ You and me baby making love like gorillas _

 

I know we are not young anymore, and his back is going to kill him if we stay in that position, so I pull at his legs and he stands, gripping the counter as I position myself behind him and slide in again, he thrusts back and bends over further, his forehead against the counter. I run my hands through his hair and pull back.

 

_ “Oh! Greg!!! FUCK!!” _

 

_ “Yeah? You like that don’t you?” _

 

_ “Uhu!! FUCK YES! MORE!” _

 

_ Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair _

_ But you don't look like you're scared _

_ You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours." _

_ 'Cause you know how I like it, _

_ You's a dirty little lover _

 

I reach around and grab his erect cock and start to pump it while I bite his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark for a couple of days. I know he likes it and he doesn’t complain. Far from it, he encourages me to bite harder, to do it again. Of course, I don’t refuse.

 

_ If the neighbors call the cops, _

_ Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop, _

_ We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door _

_ And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby, _

_ Give it to me motherfucker!" _

 

I feel close, but I hold on because I want him to cum first. I squeeze his cock harder.

 

_ “Come for me you slut, let me see you” _

 

And just as I thought that’s all it takes for him to go over the edge and his spills the on the floor, I keep pumping him until I too reach my orgasm inside him.

 

_ I bet you never ever felt so good, so good _

_ I got your body trembling like it should, it should _

_ You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you _

_ Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas _

 

The morning after, we both overslept, but it doesn’t matter, we have all day for ourselves. I get out to get the paper while he makes us tea. My landlord gives me a knowing look, which I ignore. The lady downstairs though, gives me an earful about sex noises. I don’t apologise. It takes all my composure to not tell her to fuck off.

 

When I tell Mycroft about it he smiled and put the cup down.

  
_ “Well then, maybe it’s time for you to move in with me” _


End file.
